


After the Battle

by zenzero



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Translated, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzero/pseuds/zenzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terrible battle that decided the fate of an entire Nation, Arslan doesn't wait to be alone with his beloved knight ..<br/>A sort of "missed moment" between episode 17 and 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah... english is not my first language. I'm italian after all, and try to write in a decent way, I'm really sorry about all typos you'll read here. Forgive me and, if you want, tell me what do you think about this little One shot.  
> Ciao!

Sacred battle for the kingdom of Shidra ended. The flames that surrounded the arena of battle died away. The soldiers stopped fighting; there was no need to do it. A new King was chosen, for the will of the Gods.  
Rajendra didn't prepared a big feast that night. A simple gesture of respect for those who had fallen for their peace.Few discussions arose while they were eating their dinner.  
The next day would be pretty tough, so Arslan and his escort had to retreat to their rooms. Daryun waited until the others fellows had gone into them and chose a room next to that of the prince. But then was _he_ that called him, forcing Daryun to turn.  
-W-Wait, Daryun.- said the noble.  
-Yes, My Lord?  
-You can sleep in my bedroom, if you want...- the boy murmured.  
\- But ... high ... - mumbled the warrior.  
-Please. Daryun I ... -tried to say, but soon the tears prevailed. - I .. from now on I want you always on my side! I never want to lose you again! - He said and without thinking too much threw himself on his subordinate, hugging him. -You Scared me to death, during that  duel! I was afraid ... I was afraid you'd get killed!  
When he recovered from his astonishment, Daryun dared to touch the shoulder of his prince. -No .. you  underestimate me. I would never die so easily. Not before having assisted you in the recostruction of Pars, at least.  
 -Daryun ...  
-I'll be always on your side, my prince- the warrior whispered.  
Arslan tightened even more to him, almost to hear the beating of his heart, under the black armor. His slender fingers gently traced the outline of the face of the young man. Timidly reached the temple, where the Parsian warrior was hit, losing his helmet, get startling him inadvertently.  
-It Still hurts, right? - Murmured the prince.  
-Will end soon- trivialize the soldier, looking away.  
-I Have something that can reduce the pain.- explained the young crown prince. - Among my luggage.  
-Prince, You are not required to ...  
-That is what I desire, Daryun. - The boy whispered. - I want you back in healt soon. So you can always watch my back.  
-your.. High ... - tried to say Daryun, but he was really speechless.  
-Let's go.- ordered the noble, taking his hand; and that was how the proud Black Warrior - feared, respected and admired in all Lands- let himself be led meekly into the room of a thin fourteen prince.


End file.
